Bother
by Misfitschibis
Summary: A bunch of Storys I've made over the years in Which Misfits the Chibi Master pesters Bumblebee like she would to an older brother
1. Chapter 1

Hey look, Bumblebee and Misfits sister/brotherly fluff, and not like the Bluestreak and Misfits mush,

Bluestreak: But But but!

Misfits: BB your so kewl!

Bumblebee: get off my arm.

Misfits: but I like youuuuuuuuuu.

Bluestreak: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!

Aw poor Blue, don't worry I'll write another Mush story for you.

Bluestreak: It's all your falut! your the one who threw the cookie into the portal to get Misfits away from me! I can't believe she followed the cookie.

Easy blue would you feel better if I let you do the disclaimer?

BLuestreak: alright, Chibi go do the disclaimer,

Chibi Bluestreak :( Holds up sign that reads " It's in chapter one!" he turns it over and it says " WILL ACT CUTE 4 COOKIEZ!")

Bluestreak: Chibi I told you to... wait, Chibi this is Chapter one, Misfitz doesn't own anything except the Tree house, her bag, the chibis and the ability to RUIN OTHER MECHS LIVES!

Chibi Blue: ( Hugs blue looking up at him with big blue optics)

Bluestreak:( sighs) Oh, alright, ( Gives Chibi a box of girl schout cookies)

Easy Blue you'll get over it.

* * *

Misfits giggled in her throat, bugging Bumblebee was fun, escpailly when he was in recharge and had his mask down, nighttime was a great time to annoy Bumblebee! 

"-Misfits would you kindly stop trying to annoy me? You should be in bed.-"

"But why?" Misfits slumped down on his chestplating with her arm's crossed childishly

"-Because I'll call Jazz if you don't,-"

Misfits frowned, " Why is it whenever I try to have fun, you call Jazz? why Jazz what is he my Adopted 'progenitor'?"

"-no because he know's more about you.-" Bumblebee chuckled

"WTF?! so that automaticly makes him my nanny? poor Jazz!"

"-No, you thick headed girl, it just means he know's what to do if you act up,-"

"So bugging you is actting up? define the phrase Acting up. is this some inside thing that I don't know about?"

"-Misfits, your sixteen, why don't you ever act your age? I mean come on, go to the mall, find a suitable mate, date the guy-"

"Ew, I can't believe you just suggested I go find a boyfriend.Do you really want me to bring on the apocolaspe?besides, I don't find males of my spieses attractive, I find alot of them immature and annoying, you KNOW that. and anyway 95.99 percent of Girls at my age are boring, egotistical, slutty,bimbos. would you rather me be like the blonde paris hilton like bimbo that just passed here an hour ago?"

"-Are we talking in body shape or mentaility? because personaly I could go for the first one, and it's a guy's job to be immature and act stupid !-"

" Bumblebee,you really are a perverted car!God after droping Mikeala and Sam back home I bet you go and je-"

"-Not my fault, and No I don't I'm not organic! You really are a dirty Blonde!-"

"Yes it is, and I'm not a dirty blonde I'm just a dirty blonde by hair color! I bet you wish you could j-"

"-No it's your fault for bringing up the topic, and yes you are a dirty blonde for bringing up the topic in the first place. and No I don't wish I could go have what Sam's mom would call 'Bumblebee's Happy Time'-" he waved his hands with false ethusiasim for ' Bumblebees Happy time' which thankfully did not exist.

"Your the one who said I should act my age,"

"-Yeah well sometimes acting your age means you should shut up,-"

"You," Misfits poked him, making this a game, if it had not already been a game.

"-No, you,-" Bumblebee finally removed his mask and poked Misfits back,

"You, Mister-lets-go-to-a-drive-in-movie-so-I-can-watch-AND-feel-two-teenage humans-squirm-on-my-hood-and-then-later-Squrim-in-my-back-seat-so-I-can-go-dump-them out-and-go-to-the-car-wash-using-Sam's-credit-card-number-and-splurge-with-the-royal-treatment-wash-but-still-reek-in-pheurmones."

"-No, you Miss Anti-zit-cream.-"

"Hey, it's clearing up on it's own! at least I have six fingers,"

"-Whats that suppose to mean?-"

"You only have four fingers two on each hand, two thumbs and two pinkys, you don't have a middle finger,"

Bumblebee looked at his hands, "-So? at least I have opposeible thumbs-"

(A/N: I just had a misspelling didn't I?)

"At least I have my two perfectly useable middle fingers, look see?"

Misfits giggled and showed him her birds.

"-I can change that,-" he retorted very smuggly

"No way get your own middle fingers," Misfits put her fingers away,

"-Aw, But I want Middle fingers too so I can make Jazz green with envy-"

"Litteral or not?"

"-not,-"

"Good, I don't think a solstice would look good in green,"

"-Neither do I,-"

"At least I didn't get my legs ripped off after flipping a Furby Truck,"

"-At least I didn't get attacked by Frenzy and nearly get my arm cut off,-"

"At least I didn't get scolded by Optimus for Lubricating a human,"

"-Your never gonna let me live that down are you?-"

"It's my computor desktop, and I like it,"

"-I guess it's not that bad, consitering you flirt with every male thing -sam and the other Autobots aside- you flirted with Tre--"

"I did not Flirt with that son of a bitch! he called me werid because I called him an ass in french and then he gangs up on me and picks on me beacuse I talk to a car! and then he went and slashed your tyres and backed his truck into your aft making you unable to Transform!! Remember who was the one to freak out when she saw you hurt? who called the tow truck to the Hospital and-"

"-Okay, I'm sorry, don't remind me of that! wait, if you call Trent an Ass in french then--"

"Yes, it's an inside Joke me and Ratchet have to call Ironhide ass in french when he's not around, and Now I guess you can be in it too,"

"-Who started that one?-"

"I did with that French dictionary,"

"-Oh,-" Bumblebee looked up at the sky that was getting darker, thoughtfully.

Misfits poked him agian, " Are you gonna call Jazz?"

"-Do you want me to?-"

"No,"

"-Didn't think so,-" he laughed intertwining his fingers and resting them on his abdominal plating behind Misfits, who leaned on his hands yawning, " I found a three legged lizard today, and I named him Lucky," she was trying to find something interesting to talk about so she could catch insomina and have Bumblebee drive her to the Wendys for a Coke Float and some fries and chicken, and basicly binge on late night fried goods.

Apparently yawns were contagous even for Autobots, " -Tha's nice 'Fits, now b'a good human an' go t' bed,-"

"Aw man I was hoping for a trip to the Wendy's"

That caught his attention, "-What is it with you and late night trips to Wendy's?!-"

"It's fun! and I like Coke Floats!"

"-Didn't you say your sister dips her fries in the froste?-" one of Bumblebee's personal favorites, when he got the chance to be human.

"Yes, I tried it once, not bad really, but salty and cold don't go with my tastes,"

"-I suppose not,-"

"Are you taking me to Wendy's?"

"-Not tonight, I took you last night,-"

"No you didn't,"

"-No, let me go to sleep, you should too, you have school tomorrow and Ratchet will throw a fit if you fail that quiz in Algebra by falling alseep,-"

"Oh, alright, fine, and I don't fall asleep in class," Misfits went back to the Tree house and came back with a blanket and her bear, snuggling back into place on Bumblebee's hands, " G ' Night Bumblebee,"

"Nite 'Fits,"

Fin,


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! ( Nudges Bumblebee) Bee say hello to your adoring fans

BB: Adoring fans? but they all make Stories of me do-

Bee, this is a general story, yes I know what they write, but that's still admiration.

BB: Aw, damn,

Watch it! Say the Disclamer!

BB: She owns only her Tree house, the little red bag, Chibis and her computor!

Good little Bumblebee look I got you a cookie!

BB: That's not gonna cut it.

I can't pay you, you do know that right?

BB: Your sixteen years old don't you have a job?

No, not yet. but anyway on with the show!

* * *

" Hey BB?" Misfits clambered up onto Bumblebee's chest and lifted up one half of his mask

Bumblebee grumbled, and turned on an optic, flinching, " What Misfits, it's one Am get back to bed,"

"I can't sleep!"

"Hey you know what?"

"What?" Misfits brighted with the Idea of Bumblebee and her making a giant house of cards at one in the morning.Or maybe a run to the local Wendy's for one of those spiffy coke floats!

"Niether can I.And Do you know why?" Bumblebee smiled - sort of-, but it wasn't a friendly one, and it intimidated Misfits. for once

"No?"

"Because your bothering me! Go back to bed!"

"but I can't sleep,"

"So I have to stay up with you?"

"I stayed up with you when you had that virus that-"

"Don't remind me!" Bumblebee forcefully shut his mask on, " Go back to bed!"

"But I don't have school, it's saturday!"

"No!"

Misfits whined, and hopped off Bumblebee dragging Bumblebee ( It was actually Sideswipe the Really flimsy Teddy but Misfits renamed it in honor of Bumblebee, that particular bear was renamed often to whichever Transformer was Misfits's current number one) on the ground as she made her way back to the Tree house ladder. Bumblebee really never sympathized with Misfits's insomina, who could with someone who could spend at least two days with little or no sleep?

Bumblebee groaned, " Alright, you win, get back down here we'll go to the Wendy's" he lured her out with food, a sure fire way to make her go back to sleep was to let her binge. and the Wendy's Dollar menu was always a good Idea. Plus the one in Traqulity was open Extra late!

"Squee! coke Floats!" Misfits leapt out of the window, off the garage and on the Bumblebee's shoulder and then onto the ground so he could transform, "You want one?"

"Ew, are you kidding me? Get me a chocolate frostie!"

"What's wrong with a coke float?"

"It's nasty, I don't want Carbonated soda in my frostie,"

"Actually it's frostie in a carbonated soda,"

"Same thing,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is"


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW TIME BB hit it!

BB: Drifting Wolf said : Lol, I agree with you on the male thing, and me and my friends are part or the 4.01 that are not slutty bimbos. I hate those type of girls, they're SO ANNOYING!

Lol, Bumblebee's Happy Time can never exist! He's not organic! XD

It's 'apposable'.

Lol, lovely and comical story as always:D Could i provide the other half of your French class story with Ratchet? I'm taking Spanish 2 and we're reviewing right now so it could be fun! XD PLEASE? I'll make sure to humiliate 'Bee with the Lubricating joke! I'll have to look it up though... Oh, well. See ya next chappie! XD

BB: TT.TT I'm Going to kill you for the Lubing jokes and the Bumblebee's happy time crack

You know you're gonna laugh about this like some odd years later?

BB: No not when you make fun of it

It's my job I'm a fangirl it's what we do. Hm, you wanna do a sequel for Un Devoir ( Homework Assignment)? feel totally free! I don't mind. thanks for the spelling, I thought it was spelt like that but I wasn't sure, thanks so much!

BB: I'm never gonna hear the end of this,

Sure you will!

BB: Are you-

When we allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll die!

BB: Damn,

Love ya' too Double B! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

There are few things that Misfits hated about school some of them were : Jocks, bimbos, cheerleaders,the library being closed thus rendering her helpless from Bumblebee raiding the school for Misfits on Fridays, and sitting next to Trent in her favorite class which was English. he was a pain.

But the biggest one of all is : A pep rally

Usually there would be a room where she could seek refuge from the 'loud, annoying, ear ringing waste of time' not today.

Nope, today she was _**shoved**_- and she was sure some of it was on pourpose,- into the Gym-slash-auitorium where she was greeted with the sound of loud obnoxious brass instruments playing a tune Misfits couldn't recognize with all the other noise from the students and faculty. she was pushed up the bleachers and stopped at the middle, standing, holding her prized schoolbooks in her arms looking like an Autobot in the middle of an entire army of Decepticons.

she looked across at the other side and spotted Sam, Mikeala was a couple rows away and was currently acting like a salmon and 'swimming' agianst the tide of students to get to Sam, Miles was not to be seen and Trent as she knew would come running like an idoit in/from a stupid paper banner held up by Bimbo cheerleaders.

It wasn't that she didn't support school spirit - although by chance she did 'accidentally' wear her red Bumblebee T-shirt on fridays which were school spirit days and the color red just happened to be the opposing schools team color. getting her angry looks from the staff and weary headshakes from those that knew her and very very insulting remarks and abuse from the jocks and cheerleaders who had that kind of obsession-but she really could have cared less about sports. they just weren't her thing. Then agian, the fact she liked giant Robots, prefered the company of said robots than her own kind pretty much labeled her 'weirdo'.

_Where's Bumblebee and his fraggin' plasma cannon and his ginormus feet when you need him? _Misfits grumbled in her mind as the person next to her screamed " GO TRENT!" in her ear. Misfits had an urge to either A: Shove the person, or B: scream in their ear. However, Misfits choose not to. Although it would have been worth it.Even if Bumblebee called Jazz, or Prime, or both, or hell any Autobot he fraggin' wanted to.

Finally, the pep rally was over after the ever warm and fuzzy high school fight song when everybody put their shoulders on another persons shoulders and swayed left to right, something that would have made Ironhide puke up his energon at the sight with it all.

"FRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" She screamed

and made a mad dash for Bumblebee and bowing before him .

"_Hey mister wonderful, oh your so incredible hey mister wonderful, wonderful to me hey Mister Wonderful, a miracle to me!"_ Misfits sang, in an attempt to show she apreceated him. " _TAKE ME HOME TO THE PLACE WHERE I BELONG CALIFORNIA! MOUNTAIN B.B. TAKE ME HOME!"_

"- Pep rally right? They forced you to go didn't they?-" he laughed, opening the door to let her in to get into a fetal position and carry on about the 'terrible' pep rally.

"It was horrable!I was shoved hard into it! I couldn't hear a word of what anyone said! it was scary! and then! came the warm and fuzzy feeling when they did the fight song, it was horrable they thouched my shoulders and made me sway side to fraggin' side Bee!. Ironhide would have cringed! Call Ratchet i'm on vaction, it was terrible! the Abuse they did to my already slightly deaf ears. ohhhhhh," Misfits whined,

"-Aw come on, it's not that bad,-"

"So sez the mech with sensitive audios" Misfits moaned, rubbing circles into her temples. " i'd like to see you survive a fraggin' pep rally, ugh I got a 'eadache..."

"-Is 'fraggin' ' the curse word of the week?-"

"Yes,"

"-If you promise not to annoy me today when we get home how about we go to Wendys? would that make you feel better?-"

"Mmhm," she murmered

"- Of course you will, it's Wendys, go get a coke float for you, a frostie for me, some fries, some chicken...-"

"Hey Misfits that was some pep rally huh?" Sam opened the drivers side door and slipped in

"Don't talk about it! it was horrable!" Misfits cringed at the word pep, Miles opened the back door where Misfits was, asking nicely to move over. She hissed at him and made him go around Bumblebee's trunk. Mikeala raised a brow at the other females behavoir

"Bumblebee is there something wrong with Misfits,"

"No she just hates pep rallys, this time she was shoved into one, and she's terrified" the Camaro chuckled, and pulled out of the High school parking lot

Fin,


	4. Chapter 4

I finally got Bumblebee's Action Figure! I'm so happy!

I took me forever but I finally found the 2007( 9?) Bumblebee in a K-Mart, I had looked in the Transformers there but I only found the Robot Replicas and I didn't want that BB 'cause he doesn't Transform, so me and my Dad were walking out and I was talking to him about going to Toys R Us agian dispite prices and then, out of unbelieveable luck I found Bumblebee on the floor about an inch away from the No. 9 cash regsiter line candy! Immediatly grabbed him and ran to the line, Dad bought him for me and I paid him back when we got home and ripped open the pack, taking the bio off the back, cuting the picture of his head from the front,and putting that inside my little black box on my Transformers shelf that holds all my memorabilia - even my movie ticket from the first time I saw it,- and Transformed him now he sits on my desk, looking up at me, he's so cute!!!!!!!!! now all I need is Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide and Prime, and my collection will be complete!

though I did have this neat Idea for a 'Lubricating Bumblebee' toy comes complete with mini simmons figurine, all you need to do is add water and the coloring dust and push a button and WALA Lubricating Bumblebee!

Bumblebee: NO NO NO AND NO YOUR NOT SENDING THAT IN!

Aww your no fun!

Tra la la la la lets see what kind of insanity should we have today?

Bumblebee: How about no insanity?

No then this story wouldn't be fun!

Bumblebee: Damn

Love ya' too Double B!

* * *

Today was Saturday, and saturday meant that BB would be wanting to 'charge in...

OH WELL! he still owes me Wendys from yesterday. He forgot! Or maybe he's avoiding me

So I leapt out of bed, which now I actually sleep on one, but it still can't really be a bed I don't have any sheets on it, but I do have the Transformer sheets -which are not on the bed -yet- and comforter - which i use to keep warm I lay on the matress and I fold the comforter up and lay it on the bed so I don't really have to make a bed, I cheat- and the Bumblebee pillow case, his face is aways nearest to my head so I can technically 'kiss' him all night long hee hee.

But that's not important! Was is important is that My Bumblebee T-shirt was in the wash and it was Saturday and thats no good! I wish my mom would buy me several BB shirts one for each day of the week so then I could be like any other cartoon charater and wear the same shirt and pants for fifty something ep's and then change them the next season.

BUT! My mom hates TFs and she's not nice like that and I'm not a cartoon charater although that would be cool cause I'd never die I could stab my self and I'd be fine, that'd be fun. So I picked out my camo autobot insignia shirt and pants, hm, wait, scratch that. it's hot out today, better go with the sunny striped sports bra, it's comfy to wear those niffty sports bras, especally for someone as active as I am, you know.

Cause then when a con comes I don't have to worry about my boobs aching the next day cause I wasn't wearing a niffty sports bra. two of mine are perfectly wear able for outside, the other one is black with two teal lines running diagnally. but anyway I donned my choosen outfit, my hand knitted fingerless gloves and my black high heeled sandals and hopped out the window with my black Autobot wallet - heh, I love been BB's technical 'partner' it gets perks, like flashing the wallet saying " I'm with the big guy" or " i'm with the Autobots your under arrest" or " FREEZE OR HE'LL USE YOU LIKE A TREE!' or my fave ' NOBODY MOVE THIS BOTS LOADED FROM THE INSIDE AND I KNOW HOW TO MAKE HIM GO!!' -and my little red bag of 'goodies'. BB dubbed it that cause not only do I get useful stuff from it, but I also carry around snacks for him, oil, energon, energon goodies ETC.. Ratchet likes it too because the oil that the goverment gives the Autobots apparently tastes funny, and Ratchet suspects they're giving them crap oil so they can starve and then die and then get picked apart by the goverment to 'better mankind'. I hate my kind sometimes. stupid goverment and their need to get nosy into other speices business.

I looked down out the Tree house window and there was no Bumblebee sprawled out in the driveway - He's so cute when he does that-, so he must be in the Garage that the Witwickys gave to him. Mrs.Witwicky - Judy Witwicky- was out gardening today. maybe when I get back from Wendy's I'll go help her out, her petuinas are dying. My Grandma taught me about gardening, so I like helping out in the Garden sometimes. Mrs.Witwicky was nice enough to let me build the Tree house, she's a very nice mom, I just don't see why she gets into so many awkward conversations. espceally with BB. Hell the lady even asked that question of " BB's Happy time" Erguh that was so awkward BB nearly crashed. Wait, now that I come to think of it what were we talking about to even BRING that up?

Then there was Mr.Witwicky - or Ronald Witwicky- he was helping in the garden too, weeding. he spotted me and waved, which I returned with a smile. He gets angry easily but he's nice too, he helped build the tree house. Sam wasn't out there, So he must either A: Be inside B: Be with Mikeala C: Be with Miles Or D: Be with Mikeala and Miles then agian theres also D:All of the forementioned . hey thats funny Sams got three friends whos names begin with 'M'.

Speaking of Friends I bet you're wondering why I don't call Bumblebee, 'Bee and instead call him BB or Double B. Like any deicated Fangirl, I read a ton of fanfiction - I'm up to 300-counting chapters- on the Computor here now-, which I bring home here to keep myself busy when BB's out playing Big Fancy Pants Robot Limousine Camaro for Mikeala and Sam.Anyway there are alot of Sam/Bee fics out there and most if not all of them refer to Bumblebee as Bee, whenever I call Bumblebee 'Bee' I think of those stories and I get a werid feeling. So I don't bother Calling him Bee. just BB or Double B. or D.B. for an even shorter version of Double Bee.

I hopped out of the window and on top of the Garage and then down a convenent ladder. I can't see in the window it's all dusty and that takes away the surprize of BB being there or not, so I open the side door and...

he's not there, he's avoiding me I just know it! I groan. and make my retreat to the Mr. and Mrs Witwicky,

"BB's not here today where'd he go?" I ask Mrs.Witwicky, Mr. Witwicky had gone inside to do something.

"Oh he's been gone for a few hours now Sweetie" she replies picking a weed out of her already dying petuinas. so I kneel down and start helping by removing some of the dead leaves. she always gives me those pet names. those mothery pet names.

"Any Idea of where he went?" ow, stupid weed pricked my finger!

"No, but if it helps Sam's with him," she smiles, and sighs at the sight of the dying flower,

so if he's with Sam he's either at Mikealas, Miles, the Mall, the Stunting Grounds, the Burger King, Great that just makes my search even harder.

"I think the petuinas need more water, and you might want to put a little support on them for now," I always made suggestions, I never guess unless I'm in school.

So the Search for the missing Bumblebee, I could call him, but then My phone - that Ratchet made me so I could keep in touch better with the others- is charging and I don't use it when it's charging. and BB would probibly not answer anyway. I could always Email Ratchet, but he probibly wouldn't get it till his break which was...at least two hours away and By then BB would be elsewhere if not here.

I brooded with the ideas of the fastest way to find out where BB was. I could always poke that Niffty Spiffy distress button near my computor. Buuuuuut that would bring all the 'Bots in and I only need Bumblebee...

-eight hours later-

The sun had blazed it's was down in the east, or was that the west? whatever I now had to retreat because I now looked like a lobster. and the reason why? I spent the whole day gardening with Mr. And Mrs. Witwicky.- We found a box labeled Sam's Treasure chest and it had 'stuff' in it. I feel bad for Sam when he comes home- And I didn't have sunscreen, and now my back is hurting! Damn, where the hell is Bumblebee?! I'm going to shove a fraggin' wrench into his door wings and super glue it there when he gets back!

I went back into the Tree house and started putting lotion on my burnt spots. It's all Bumblebees falut I'm like this, now Trent's got a perfectly good reason to make fun of me! Damn, Stupid, Big, yellow Camaro with his big stup-

ZOMG, doth thine ears decive me? I hear the sound of yonder Camaro bot! SQUEE BB's HOOOOME!

"BUMBLEBEE!" I leapt out of the Tree house, and on to Bumblebee's hood, waving to Sam.

"- _**MISFITS**_! -" Bumblebee screached to a halt "- DON'T _**DO**_ THAT!-" Sam hopped out with a smile. His face was slightly red. maybe he was in the sun too!

"Hey Misfits, eeuh you don't look good," the boy laughed at the sight of the lobster like me.

I snorted " I was gardening with your Parents, we uh,found a box in the garden that's yours. You're parents want a word with you,"

Sam's mouth gaped looking like a fish gasping for breath, " OH,Shitfuckdamnandbottleofsoap(1)!"

"Yeah, I agree with that statement," I giggled and slipped into Bumblebee's front seat and patted the dashboard while Sam ran into the house. Funny, his leather seats are wet. and his interior smells werid.

"-You...-" Bumblebee started shuddering slightly on his hydrualics

"What?" I gave him a smug smile while I got comfy in the driver seat.

"- Don't do that to me!-"

" do what?"

"-Jump from the window of the tree house on to my hood!-"

"Oh so you do care about me!" I gushed and hugged his stering wheel

"-_NO_ I care about my paint getting all bloody and covered in your guts,-"

"Ah huh sure,"

"- How was your day and what do you want? and why are you red? Did you fall in a vat of red paint?-"

"My you're inquisitive today," I giggled " my turn now My day was okay, and the reason I'm red is because I've got a sunburn, and you forgot about taking me to Wendys from yesterday or were you avoiding me? Where did you go with Sam? I was soo BOred!" I slumped in his seat.

"-you poor insane thing you, you got burnt,neglected and was kept bored for a total of eight hours,-"

"And it's all your falut, and i'm your partner you could have been attacked and I would have known nothing about it." I whined hugging my legs to my body

"- Your not my partner, your just the sidekick.-"

"Same thing, Besides who was the one to beat the shit out of simmons to get on the Transport with you to the Hover dam? You could have been treated unkindly and you wouldn't have gotten that complementary bag of goodies and oil, and the inflight movie."

"-Don't you get started I get it, I'm going,-" he revved his engine and backed up out of the Drive way

Ha, I win, and then I noticed that he didn't sound really happy.

"You want a frostie?" I asked, " And you never answered my first question, where the hell did you go with Sam?"

"-I Went out with sam and Mikeala and you won't believe what happened, and yes I want a frostie-"

"Does it have anything to do withthe fact that you're BEE-OTCH air freshener is soggy and you smelling funny? and is it something I'm going to have to gossip with Jazz about?"

"- Yes,-"

"OOOO do tell do tell!"

"-No, I don't want to talk about it,-"

"Tomorrow?" I like talking about what happens when he plays Camaro-Limo, and he doesn't share it that often

"-When I get my frostie, and a decent recharge yes, I'll talk-"

Oooh goodie goodie, Tomorrow gonna be a good day!

* * *

1). 'Shitfuckdamnandbottleofsoap' Thanks to my friend Jazmine for that one THANKS JAZ! Seenow you're part of my insanity!! muhahahahahahaha! 


	5. Chapter 5

Elita One Said: lol this is funny

but does she have an actual name, or is it just misfits?

My Reply:Well lets ask Misfits herself, Misfits is that your name or is there a real name?

Misfits: Hey! your name is Misfits too,

Yeah But I have a Z at the end! Cauze I Special!

Misfits: Pfft, Okay fine, Misfits is a nickname I gave to myself like Misfitz, ( points to authoress) from a lisences plate. Yes. I nicknamed myself,

BB: You can't do that!

Misfits: YES I CAN! my real name is a secret!But! people are more than welcome at guessing it. i have several oter names too. but I prefer to go by Misfits. it fits my personality quite well.

Okay Next Review BB

BB:Amazons of Cybertron Temple Said: (re-reads the misfits hissing part) the scary thing is if i didn't know any better i'd swear to primus misfits was my friend...but my friend is has a more depressing attitude but sometimes i can get her to complete random things...like misfits.

and i know how misfits feels about pep rallies...i only when b/c the slaggin' principals cut me off from the hideout room. though i did enjoy the one halloween rally...someone dressed as G1 optimus prime...i could smell the paint fumes from ten feet away.

great fic though gotta love misfits randomness it's so inspiring.

My Reply: Ha, Not alot pf people say that Misfits is like someone they know, AW your lucky someone dressed like Prime. I'm hopefully going to Dress up as G1 Bumblebee for Halloween, with Cardboard boxes if not...Hm, I need a back up costume,

YAY I finally get to post this one this was my favorite story to write! I Lvoe this story I get alot of my friends laughing with this one.

A/N:Some one some where asked me what kind of bag the little red bag is that Misfits carries around, it's a little red backpack, it's about half the size of a normal back pack and it only has one opening.

"OHAYOGONZAI MATSU BUMBLEBEE-KUN!" Misfits pounced Bumblebee from the top of the garage. waking the giant camaro if not irritating him.

"-Ugh, English Misfits, please I know your learning french but please,-" he mumbled out in Minicon dispite his functional vocal processing symbology. He put her on the ground to sit up and lean agianst the garage. he seemed to lean foward still groggy

"Um first off that was Japanese, and second you shouldn't be the one to talk. Did'ja know that Sam hates it when you talk with me in Minicon?" she offered him breckfast. which perked him up. Oil. and a fine grade of oil too. where she got the oil and energon to feed the group of Autobots on earth, Bumblebee didn't know and wasn't about to ask, so he took the soda can shaped drum of oil and popped the top with a chuckle. Feeling much much better than he did last night.

"-Really now? He does? I wonder why-"

Misfits giggled more and climbed up to his shoulder, and removed a strawberry and banana smoothe from her red bag, getting some of the smoothe out before replying.

"Yeah, he said something about planing to kill Mojo or running off with- and get this-: _**his**_ car ,some crap like that."

Bumblebee buzzed into the can, yes, today was much better than yesterday "- It's your own falut you know, I told you, you need to be more conscious of your subconscious flirting with me and every other male, you're going to make people think like that--"

"You know I can't help it," she smacked him in mock irritation.

"- By the way why don't you flirt with Sam or the others?-"

"Dunno, but I have a theory that it's because in my Universe he's Shea Beouf(?)and he's got Mikeala,"

"- And the others?-"

"Working on it," She shrugged,

Sam appeared in his kitchen window, he waved at them cheerfully. Mojo barked at Bumblebee, as Sam took the tiny dog off the counter. Bumblebee and Misfits waved back.

"-Sams up,-" Bumblebee noted raising his can up in a sort of toast to his 'owner'.

"Indeedly doo," Misfits hummed and then a lightblub blinked on about the connection between Bumblebee's irritable behavior last night, Sam, and why Bumblebee was wet last night.

"Speaking of Sam, how'd it go last night playing Limo for the couple?"

Bumblebee made a sound that sounded like a monkey wrench was thrown into his engine and his joints were creaking simutainously.

"-Don't get me started please don't,-"

"Ah uh, you Promised you'd tell me!" Misfits giggled,

"-Only if your not going to get all 'EWWWWWW' on me, I hate the fact that you humans have the unnessary need to procreate at a young age and that it's disgusting!-"

"Not my falut, wait, no it didn't happen! not in your back, your LEATHER back seats?! IT HAPPENED?!!!!"

Bumblebee flinched horribly, " -Shhh! Shut your big mouth!-"

"But but you leather seats. AND I SAT IN THEM WHEN YOU GOT HOME AGHHHHHHH!!-"

"-I Cleaned them it was fine,-"

"Oh...but!"

"-Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?-"

"Yes."

"-Okay then, Shut up.-"

Misfits opened her mouth to ask another question but shut it, it wasn't everyday that Bumblebee shared Gossip on Sam and Mikeala. but then went ahead,

"Was there protection?"

"-yes... Although it didn't do me any favors!-"

"Damn."

"-Excuse me?-"

"I waiting the day that Mikeala comes and says 'I pregant and it's all your falut'."

"-Why?-"

"BB. Sam is here on the popularity list," Misfits put her hand on the ground. " While Mikeala is alllllllllllllllllllllllll the way here" she put her other hand higher than she could reach. " If sam makes Mikeala Preggy, then think of all the rumors and things that will be said. it would be hilarious to see what Happens to sam. right now any way."

Bumblebee gave it a momment to think about what Misfits just said, "-Huh, you're right that would be funny.-"

"I know that. but do go on, didn't you do anything?"

"-Oh yeah, I dumped them out, and made my way to the car wash - royal treatment of course- and opened my doors and windows thats why i was soaked last night. Not that it really helped but it did get ...all ...that...yeah out... but not the smell intirely.-"

"Smell?"

" Maybe, not to you... but whatever 'IT' it sent my sensors reelin' it's still bad to me. so anyway," he paused to take in some oil letting it linger for a minute before continuing, "after my late night bath, I drove around Traquility and I ran into Ratchet and talked to him for a while until he got a call. come lady was going into Labor at the mall (1)-"

"Did you tell Ratch'"

"-Didn't need to, he smelled it too, and he laughed.-"

"I think he saw it comming."

Bumblebee shot her a disgusted look, "-That was a teriible pun!-"

"I didn't intend a pun,"

"-You better not have,-"

"So then what?"

"-So after he left I went driving around for a little while more and went back to where I'd left them to find that they were at it agian and completely ignored me!-"

"EWWW! that's gotta burn."

"-Oh no, that's not what bothered me, after about another hour of _'fun' _they got back in - which really amazed me that they did actually notice me- sam had those...used...things...in...his...back...pocket and... they...ca-"

"NO GET OUT!!!" Misfits's eyes nearly came out of their sockets.

"-Misfits I didn't want to move or drive I felt so...so...-"

"Violated?Disgusted? Soiled? Shamed? Truamatized? Dirty? Mortiflyed? Nausiated? Tur-"

"-I'll take all of them except that last one you were gonna say.-" Bumblebee shuddered nearly knocking Misfits off his shoulder.

"Ohh poor Bumblebee!" Misfits hugged Bumblebee around his neck frowning in disaproval at Sam, "Are they still?"

"-No, No if he had I would have transformed and picked him up.-"

" Wanna go to the Car wash agian?" Misfits offered with a smile.

"-Will you wash my seats?-"

"Of course!"

"-Than- wait a nanosecond are you flirting with me agian!? wait...nevermind don't answer that,-" Bumblebee shook his head as Sam came out swinging Bumblebee's -unneeded- keys around a finger.

Misfits smiled impishly and jumped down to Sam's level, " Soooooo. Samual, Bumblebee says you scored with Mikeala last night. How was it?!"

The boy halted in midstep with the shock of realization. He slowly looked up at Bumblebe, who waved pleasently at Sam.

"Good...morn...ing...Bum..ble...Bee." Sam stammered.

"Good Morning Sam." Bumblebee replied his attitude and tone entirely pleasent, almost too pleasent, " I'm never playing Limo slash Motel, if Mikealas in the car past midnight okay?"

"I..Got..it...you...uh...want me to wash your seats?" Sam offered, looking ready to snap and begin bowing down at Bumblebee's feet screaming apologizes and 'I'm not worthy''s.

"it's okay Misfits offered already,"

"oh...uh...okay see you later then,"

And then from the porchdoor Mr.Witwicky came out " SAM GET BACK IN HERE YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

Sam ran back into the house with the same speed he did when he ran From Barracade months ago.

"Buh-BYE!" Misfits giggled, she loved it when Sam was grounded it meant more time With Bumblebee, human company just wasn't something she enjoyed. espceally since she same from the Generaton one Universe where there really weren't alot of humans for her to hang around with since Bumblebee there kept Spike and Carly away from Misfits.

"So, Car wash right?" she waited for Bumblebee to Transform.

"and maybe a trip to Wendys."

"Schweet!"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this story takes place a few days after the last chapter

* * *

Sam was grounded for a month.For what reasons were uncovered by Misfits in the flower bed of Judy Witwicky - namely a certain box labeled 'Sam's Treasure Chest'- . Misfits hugged herself with the joy of Sam being grounded. 

Grounded Sam meant no late night drives or trips to the stunting grounds with Bumblebee or dates with Mikeala or anything that involved using Bumblebee as a mode of Transportation to something fun, and that meant Misfits had Bumblebee for a total of thirty days, a month. With Sam grounded Misfits could have all the fun she wanted with Bumblebee, be it annoying the hell out of the big yellow camaro, or simply making him drive her to Wendys.Life couldn't be better with Sam grounded.

Now Misfits did sympathize with Sam's problem, but on the inside, she really couldn't have cared less. Bumblebee was out all day long with Sam, while Misfits was with Ratchet for two hours then picked up by Bumblebee to be dropped off at the Witwickys. Then Bumblebee would drive off to play Limo for Sam and Mikeala or take Sam and Miles out to the Stunting ground or some such thing and never invite Misfits because she'd either get bored or Sam and Miles put up the " Bros Before Hos" phrase. Of which Misfits put into mind to beat the crap out of Miles someday for saything that.

On the other hand Sam Grounded meant to Bumblebee that he got a month of relaxation, and then eventually get bored out of his CPU. Sam grounded meant being stuck in a cycle of reptition with Misfits. It meant that Misfits would litterally climb all over him begging to be played with as though she were a pet. It meant that Misfits would want to go to Wendy's. That she would want to go to the look out to gaze at the stars and ask Bumblebee alot of werid questions.

Which currently Bumblebee was doing all three of the above meanings of Sam being grounded to him. He was 'stuck' on the lookout, with an energonized chocolate Frostie in his hand, and Misfits was sitting on his knee asking him a bunch of questions that had popped into her little tiny head since the last time that Sam was grounded. It had actually become a game, one person would ask a question, the other would answer it, and then they would have a turn asking, if one had more than one question they lost the next number of turns they used.

"Hey Bumblebee?" No matter how many questions Misfits asked she always asked with " Hey Bumblebee" and the same enthusiasim as the first question.

_Question number 72 and counting_ Bumblebee mused, sucking in some chocolate frostie energon, this was usually how Misfits started her questions, " Yes Misfits?", it counted as a Question and an answer.

"Can you be tickled?!?!" she asked with all the delight of a child, who was stuck in a sixteen year old body.

Mentailly Bumblebee slapped his head, and wanted to rub his temples dispite doing so would do nothing. Wondering why; why did Misfits have an attraction to him and why she had to ask him those questions?

"Okay, why do you want to know if I can be tickled and where do you get these Questions? Is this what you do when you're not sleeping at night?"

"You just used your next three turns."

"I know that, and you're answering them before I answer yours." he said smugly, rubbing his backinto the tree he was leaning on. scaring the litteral crap out of the birds that had roosted there.He'd ask Misfits or Mikeala to get it out later.

"Because I'm curious, they come to me in my sleep and when I'm bored in history class, and yes I do come up with them when i'm suffering insomina."

Bumblebee shook his head, at least now he knew why, and then something hit him, " I'm not so sure if I should answer that, that you can tickle me, because I know what you're going to ask me now,"

"Where are you ticklish!?" Misfits's giggled,

Wonderful, now she'd have a new reason to be up at three am,

Bumblebee chuckled, " Near my crouch!" he repiled simply with humor. Hoping Misfits would take the bait, because then she'd leave him alone. Unless, of course, she was really that insane.

Rather than making a big scene she stared up at Bumblebee, quiet. Perhaps thinking.

"No you're not," she said, being the smart cookie that she was, and she still had two questions to go, she was really deterimed to find out where Bumblebee really was ticklish. After all she hadn't gone all crazy and use a turn by asking " REALLY?!".

"Yes I am," He was just as determined to stay in recharge at three am.

"no you're not, because if you were ticklish at your crouch, you would have reacted when several squrriels last night sat on your crouch last night!"

_So thats why there were nut shells comming off me today._

Bumblebee was surprized at Misfits actually using her brain, and she had proof.

"You're backed into a corner BB, you have to answer now!"

"Okay fine, you got me. I've got a couple sensitive spots near my feet, my sides, and a few others, just tell me you're not going to go all crazy now," he took the oppourtinuty to finish off his frostie.

"No, I just wanted to know, I'm probibly not going to bother till I remember a few days later. you're safe for now,"

"Oh thanks, you still have two more turns, you know,"

"I know that, Just how ticklish are you?" she gave him the evil squinty eyes.

"You could poke me with a stick, next!"

"Hmmm,"

"You're running out of Questions," Bumblebee laughed, noting that Misfits yawned before asking a question, he checked his internal clock, it was already and hour pass bedtime.

"No I'm not, Oh I just remembered something, did you know that Ratchet's gonna be really really mad at you if you keep picking me up late and that he wants you to go to the hospital tomorrow for a check up?"

"No," Bumblebee would have blinked if he could, " Did you know it's now eleven PM and you have school tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow's labor day it's a day off silly,"

"No, tomorrow's tuesday and labor day is today,"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's time to go home," He picked her up and set her a yard away so he could transform

"Aw, but I'm having so much fun!" Misfits pouted and got inside Bumblebee to go home. She curled up and snuggled into his passenger seat.

" I know you are, but you're tired and you know it,"

Misfits nodded not really caring, as sleep found it's way into her eyes.

"nite 'Fits."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Oh, we ain't got a barrel of money,_

_Maybe we're ragged and funny;"_

Misfits hopped on top of Bumblebee's head from the garage, singing just one of the few songs she knew from the twenys. she had a werid taste in music, and unfortunately his XM radio didn't have a twentys station. they went as far back as the fourties and Misfits didn't like the fourites.

"What are you doing?" he asked

_"But we'll travel along, singin' a song,_

_Side by side."_

Misfits remained where she was

_"Don't know what's comin' tomorrow,_

_Maybe it's trouble and sorrow; _ Aw come one BB you know the words!"

"No I don't,"

"Google!"

"No,"

_"But we'll travel the road, sharin' our load,_

_Side by Side._

_Through all kinds of weather,_

_What if the sky should fall; but_

_As long as we're together,_

_It doesn't matter at all. "_

"Misfits where are you going with this?"

_"When they've all had their quarrels and parted,_

_We'll be the same as we started;"_

"Misfits you do know that if we were the same as we started we'd be quarreling?"

_Just travelin' along, singin' a song,_

_Siiiiiiiiide byyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide."_

"Misfits?"

"_through the ice and snow!_

"Misfits I asked you a question!"

_let the heavens fall!_

"It's rude to interupt someone who is singing."

_"as long _

_as we're together_

_it doesn't matter at all!"_

_Just travelin' along, singin' a song,_

_Siiiiiiiiide byyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide."_

Without another word she hopped off and went back into the treehosue to leave bumblebee to think for a minute.

"Alright Misfits we'll go to Wendy's,"

"Thats not really what I was saying but...OKAY!


	8. Chapter 8

Drifting Wolf Said for Chapter seven:

. Lol, Wendy's is your version of crack!! XD Mine's anime and Starbucks! Yum...

Drifting Wolf Said for Chapter Five

His name is spelled 'Shia Lebouf'. I swear I'm either talking to myself or one of my MANY friends, though I only know three that like the TFs, because I've never bothered with asking all of them...

Drifting Wolf said for Chapter three: Lol, we have more in common than I thought! I hate my school pep rallys too, WAY too loud. I could care less about sports (accept tennis, i like playing tennis...). But I grin and bear it, trying to tune them out with my iPod... Working on the Spanish fic!

My Repiles

Chapter seven: I just recently had a coke float and they put two thirds frostie and one thried coke I hate it when they do that -.-;

BB: Are you kidding!? thats the best part!

For Chapter Five: Hey Lebouf, thats french isn't it?! Ha I guess so. I only have about...two friend thats TF, the others are noobs thanks to the movie how long you think that'll last?

Chapter three: Pep Rallys are tooooo loud and my Ipod I swear is really frenzy in disguise! I don't play any sports. I was however going to try out for track.

Ironhide: What's stopping yah?

Schoolwork plus I have a huge reading list I'm reading Jurassic Park, The Hobbit and this booke series that my 10th grade english teacher suggested called: the Vampire Diaries by L.J.Smith (Hey Mr. Williams If you are reading this YOU ROCK!!!) and another book from my Creative Writting teacher Mrs Warren called A Land Remembered. all at the same time. and I can still remember whats going on in each story and comprehend them all.

Ironhide: You humans need Data pads.

you're telling me My backpack is my own personal library!

Blood Shifter Said for chapter 5: OMG! i can't believe you actually did this chapter. poor bee. you made him suffer.

Blood Shifter Said for chapter 6: reply this was a great chapter. the part with the squirrels was my favorite part. keep going.

Blood Shifter Said for chapter 7: good chapter.

My Replies: It was envitible that Sam and Mikeala would have 'Sam AND Mikeala's Happy Time" in Bumblebee's back seat. BTW that (1) from the chapter I forgot to add my note it was based off what happened at the Mall my mom works at. I thought it was funny.

annnnnd for Chapter six : Everybody loves squrriels, my nephew calls them "friend" in itailian - I don't know how to spell it but it's pronounced PIE-Z ON - like saying Pies on with a Z-- I And besides Misfits does live in a treehouse.

Bumblebee:Fragging nut toting rodents! ( gets pelted with nuts by the Squrriel Army in misfits's tree)

Notes on the last chapter that were forgotten for be put in. O.O;;

I love the twentys music I'm such a werido!!!!

and I actually do listen to old records! I have a record/CD/Radio player at home and I listen to them all day. Side by side is one of my favorites and cookies to anyone who can tell me what movie that song was sung in!

* * *

Welcome to another episode of Misfits Mayhem. i'm you're host, the ghostly Aussie (A/N: YAY AUSSIE NARRATORS!!) voiced narrator!

We see our _Homosapian chibimasterus_ stalking her pray. We'll call her Misfits.

Today it seems she has her young with her, a chibi Neomovie Bumblebee, clinging to her shirt like a Kowala joey. she slowly walks through the unmowed grass of the Witwicky Savana. the lush vegitation doing her no good in camoflauge as she stalks a _Bombus camaro _Or Bumblebee in it's natural habitait this one appears to be male. The Driveway. The Bumblebee takes no notice of her as he streaches out on the driveway with a can of one of two primary sources of nutrients, oil. relaxing in the sun enjoying the warm rays on his metal skin on the hot summer's day

Suddenly the Bumblebee looks twards our Misfits, who quickly grabs two branchs from a pile of trimmings from a male witwicky's hard work, and acts like a shrub, covering her face with the leaves. The bumblebee looks away shaking his head and continues his sun bathing.

The Misfits tosses her temporary disguise knowing it only works once. and continues stalking, humming the theme to Transformers.

The Bumblebee quietly watches Misfits from the corner of his optical sensors, wondering what on this planet is she doing perhaps. He shakes his head and turns off his optical sensors

Misfits hides behind a tree. going out of the Bumblebee's view.

the Pre-attack all of the Misfits is heard. as she climbs up the tree with her young

"DUN DUN" she is at the top of the tree and then the Attack cry of "Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun da da da da daaAAAAAAH!" She leapt from the tree and landed Gracefully on top of the Bumblebees head with her young safely on her back.

"TA DAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

In which all hell broke loose.

"HOLY SLAAAAAGGGGGGG!!" cries Bumblebee in fear and in some sort of defense throws the can of oil high in the air and spitting what ever was in his mouth out to a total of one hundred feet which is the distance to the across the street neighbors house's windows. Misfits jumps off the Bumblebee and makes a get-a-way to her Treehouse like nest

CLONCK! SPLAT!

"OW MY CRANIAL!!" the Bumblebee cries holdling his head while the can of oil he was drinking falls on top of his head and then to the ground and spills out what little contents it had.. Perhaps alerting more of it's kind.

"MISFITS!"

The Misfits looks out the window of her comfy tree home, and waves to the Bumblebee with a sunny smile. she picks up her young and waves it's hand for it.

"Aww poor BB bumped his head. We should go kiss it better Chibi!" She snuggles her young and goes about her business while the Bumblebee grumbles.

Better luck next time Bumblebee!


	9. Chapter 9

Drifting Wolf Said:

Lol, it reminds me of Steve's documentaries! Poor Steve... ;; BUt it was still funny! XD

My Reply: Actually that was for Steve, ( Steve if you're reading this from heaven: I Miss you!Thanks for teaching me so much about Animals, you're the coolest!) He's been dead for a year now, which surprises me that it's been a year now.

blood shifter Said:

you just gotta pity poor bee. but its also very funny seeing all the crazy stunts misfits does on him. good chapter.

My Reply: Me feel sorry for Bee? nope, ( Grins) Okay I sometimes feel sorry but I'm a fan, and it's my job to make Misfits do funny things to Bee.

Bee: I feel so unloved

Bee, you're loved, just in my crazy little way.

Bee: really?

Yeah.

Bee: does this mean I can go?

No.

I love the New TF game i've had it since August 13 my birthday and I'm obessed with making bumblebee pick up giant food and the fish and the guitar at the last level. Because he's the only one who will pick up things properly like holding the guitar right.

Yes I really do think the Decepticons want the giant dougnut.

* * *

"Misfits GO! come on hit Square! Square not triangle, up aw awwwwww...My turn!" Bumblebee plugged in his oversized Playstation controler into Misfits's Sliver Playstation Slim that had one of those playstation covers with Bumblebee on it.

"Dear god Bumblebee, I just got the game and neither of us can drive you." Misfits giggled,

Bumblebee grunted in reply for a momment " You're the one to talk... you can't drive period, you drive on the wrong side of the road...on Purpose...then destroy the mall- shut up- "

Misfits had made the comment 'But the mall is the Decepticon base!'

"And then you go destroy sams house! I told you to shut up! - "

'But it's funny'

" I don't care it's stupid And then you go off in the middle of a misson to pick up giant food... and then FREAK out when the Decepticlones come Screaming that they want the giant doungut or the giant fish near the construction site south."

Misfits suppressed giggles with no success, " But they do!!"

Bumblebee paused the game to stare hard at Misfits.

"what?" she giggled

he shook his head and flinched when Misfits started yelling.

"BUT THEY WANT THE GIANT DOUGNUT FOR MEGATRON!!! THEY WANT IT MECH!!WE MUST DEFEND THE GIANT DUTCH PASTRY!! IN THE NAME OF DUNKIN DOUGNUTS!!!!"

"Misfits I'm not going to say this agian, they want the Allspark, not the giant Dougnut,"

"But they do!! You just don't know it. the Sequel is gonna be called " TRANSFORMERS:Dunkin Dougnutz!!!!!" they all want the life giving dougnut, you get beaten half to death with Jazz permanetly glued to you're aft and to save you and Jazz is you must bite into the energon jelly filled life giving pink frosted doungut. called "THE ALLDOUGNUT!""

"Did Jazz give you pixie sticks?FRAG!" he threw his controler down in frustration and plugged Misfits's tiny one back in.

"Stop talking you," he poked her making her giggle

"But why?" She quickly made a U-turn to the Dougnut shop to defend the dutch pastry. but first she picked up a giant sword fish and then went to defend the pastry.

"You're annoying and distracting,"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh really? MISFITS THEY REALLY WANT THE GIANT FISH GO GET THE FISH!!!"

Misfits stared into the optics of the yellow bot who was flapping his arms like a bird,

"No they don't they want the giant dougnut. I already have the fish,"

Bumblebee Slapped his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Drifting Wolf:

ROTFLOL! I may not have the game, (but I still want it...) But I got it! XD Awesome! DEFEND teh DOUGHNUT!

My Relpy: DEFEND THE DOUGNUT AT ALL COSTS!

Bumblebee: Nooo! not you too!

blood shifter:

hahahahaha! i hope the game is good. i'm still trying to find it for my gamecube.

My Reply: Aw the Game is Awsome!!

Okay so heres something ridiciously short. I love the Ulitmate Bumblebee but since I don't have 80 bucks to spend on one I gave Misfits a homemade one.

"YOUR MY FIRST HUMAN FRIEND!"

"Aww I wuv you too!" Misfits snuggled the chibi sized toy.

And Ratchet and Bumblebee stared very very hard at it. as though Misfits herself had given birth to it from her very womb.

"Misfits, what the hell is that?!" Bumblebee asked pointing at the yellow and black thing

"The Ultimate Bumblebee verson two point one!"

"Two point one?" the two bots echoed giving Misfits stereo sound.

"I had the Chibis make me one, he's different he has a cuddly personality and he's made from metal. plus he can access the internet. He's one hundred percept huggable!" Misfits cuddled the toy which returned the cuddle,

"I wuv U!" said the toy in Bumblebees voice

"I wuv you more!"

"Nooooo I wuv you more!"

"Noooooo I luv you more!"

"No I luv you more!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LUUUUURVE YOU MORE!" Misfits shouted,

"MARRY ME!"

"but I don't have any monies"

"Aww thats a damn shame. TO VEGAS!"

"YAY!"

"Dear Primus she's made the Transformers Furby!" Ratchet laughed,

"HEY BUMBLEBEE LETS GO TO WENDY's!!!" Misfits yelled

"WENDYS WENDYS WENDYS!" Cried the toy throwing it's arms up in the air

"Ratchet it's eithical to kill that thing right?" Bumblebee asked with a pleading tone

"No, unless you want a rabid Misfits on you're aft."


	11. Chapter 11

Drifting Wolf Said : Lol, nice! BUT I 1-up you! I was at the observatory in the movie where Jazz was walking on the roof after Bee was kidnapped by Sector 7! HA! BEAT THAT! XD

My Reply: So have I, and I've been inside of the Dam, I COULD HAVE SEEN BEE AND MEGS!!!! but actually at the time of when I went I wasn't a transfan, that was, seven years ago, when I was nine, I became a Transfan two years later age 11 when Armada started. plus when I went someone commited suicide and jumped off the dam. I Finally found out when I became a Transfan! I've been a fan for five years going on it's sixth!

blood shifter Said:

that was priceless. i got the game but but its PS2. their sold out everywhere for gamecube.

My Reply: Whats wrong with PS2? I love the game soooooo much! I really must defend the dougnut! It's that important. I really want that Ultimate Bumblebee it's so friggin cute!!! I poked one and it said "You're my first human friend!" and I was like "OMG I HAVE TO TAKE YOU HOME. RIGHT NOW!" I got so many werid stares as I carried it around with me like a child. dear god that was funny.

I have recently discovered Traquility is in fact, not in Califorina. but in Nevada. Thank you WikiPedia for tellking me that there is a possible TF sequel and that the new movie is Comming out on DVD Very soon.

Then if Traquility is in Nevada why do the lisensce plates look like they say california?

* * *

"Hey Bumblebee?" Misfits called, sounding like she was dying from inside the Tree house, thus far it was only one week of Sam being grounded, and already Misfits was bored out of her little mind, she laid on her back on the bed looking at the ceiling which had a picture of Bumblebee hanging off a tree branch and the words 'Hang in There!' under him, she made a mental note to change the poster on the ceiling to the Bumblebee lubricating Mr. Simmons and making it say " Bee Free"

"-Yeah Misfits?-" Bumblebee replied, being equally bored out of his CPU and lying out on the drive way looking like a yellow and black egg frying in the sun, but thankfully Misfits was kind enough to enlarge a pair of sunglasses for him to wear, and he was wearing them right now just for the heck of it, his arms were out as though he'd fallen from the sky, one hand was in the flower garden and had made a Bumblebee's hand print. The other was absentmindedly scratching a hole in the backyard.

"I'm bored, do something funny," Misfits answered turning over on to her back.

"-No, the last time you asked for me to do something funny it ended up with me nearly crashing with embarrassment in front of everyone except Prime,-" Bumblebee groaned and oddly enough turned over onto his stomach plating as though he was trying to get a tan on his armor.

"Then do something different, " Misfits sighed, and threw a sharp pencil at the 'Hang in There' poster. It didn't tack on like expected and fell nearly getting Misfits in the face

"-Like what?-" he twiched his door wings. a bird flew by and landed on one.

"I...Don't...Know!" Misfits cried dramaticly flinging her arms wildly dispite Bumblebee being unable to see.

And then Bumblebee began to hit his head on the driveway, the bird flew away squawking loudly in protest.

"Bumblebee don't hit you're head on the driveway Ratchet will get mad."

"-Well to fragging bad!-" Bumblebee whined hitting his head harder, making paint chip off his forehead.

"Do you need a hug?" Misfits asked, this was a question she asked anyone who was in a bad mood be it depressed or angry.

Bumblebee stopped hitting his head on the concrete to look up at the tree house, "-Yes. I need a hug,-"

Misfits rolled off her bed and instead of hopping out the window and off the garage she calmly climbed down the ladder to Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked at her and noticed that she was wearing a light blue shirt with a Cuties Eeyore on it, under it in navy blue it said 'Hug me. I'm Blue.' .

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's head hugging him, lying her head on his with a teary smile, "It's gonna be O.K."

He faked a sniffle with a smile " -I feel better,-"

"You're welcome, I'm still bored,"

"-Me too,-"

"So what do we do now?"

"- I dunno, order Pizza?-"

"Really?"

He shrugged "-Or got to Wendy's, your pick.-"

" Bumblebee I don't think that's gonna solve our Problem." Misfits answered

"-Then what?Hey wait you have a week off starting tomorrow which is Saturday, why not go on a road trip?-"

"To where?"

Apparently Bumblebee's boredum increased sarcasm, he casually pointed to the tree on the other side of the backyard, "-To there,-" He said, stood up, and walked to the otherside of the backyard, laid down so that his head was under the tree, sprawled his arms out so that one was in another flower bed and the other was hanging in a tyre swing.

Misfits shrugged, walked over, climbed onto Bumblebee's chest plating, laid down, and looked at the clouds.

"You know BB we can't really call this a road trip,"

"-How so?-"

"We didn't use a road and we didn't go anywhere,"

"- No we used a road we used the path and we went to the other side of the yard,-" He gestured to the stone and gravel path.

"Okay then now what?"

"-You go get a blanket, the pillow with the most goodlooking bot on the planet on it: Me, that dumb bear of yours, order some pizza, make a campfire, and we'll sit out here for the week.-"

Misfits giggled " This was a good Idea."

"-Mmmm-"


	12. Chapter 12

There are Certain things Bumblebee wonders about Misfits.

One is what is it she does all day when he's not questioning her in the Treehouse. Why is it she had so much time on her hands?And why does she say random things when noones around?

but one of them is, where the heck does she learn all the werid songs she sings.

the last thing he wondered came when Ironhide had been drilling the young autobot to stay in shape just incase Starscream came back at some inconventent time. Misfits having nothing better to do went along for the ride and to generally watch and be Ironhides little annoying assistant, and that inculded singing ridiculous drill songs by the late Captain Jack -with her own improvastions- while sitting on top of his head.

"_Autobot Autobot don't look down_

_There's no Energon on the ground_

_Autobot Autobot don't look up_

_There's no Femm gonna to pick you up!" _She sang and bounced on top Bumblebee's head while he was doing pushups.

"

_Ejo Sargent 'Hide._

_Ejo Sargent 'Hide._

_Bring me back to the Autobot Base._

_Bring me back to the Autobot Base._

_Gimme a gun, in my hand._

_Gimme a gun, in my hand._

_I want to be a shootin' Fem._

_I want to be a shootin' Fem._

_Left, Right, Left._

_Left, Right, Left._

_The Autobots Rule_

_The Autobots Rule_

_The Decepticons Suck_

_The Decepticons Suck_

_Optimus Prime's the best._

_And Megatrons the Worst!_

_Goo, left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left._

_Goo, left, go right, go pick up the step, go left, go right, go left._

" Come on Ironhide you know the words!" Misfits cheered more

Ironhide chuckled, " Naw 'Fits, y' do it better,"

"Can we force Bumblebee to sing it?!Peeze?"

"Not on your life." Bumblebee grumbled, being thankful Misfits still hadn't urged Ratchet to Build her a mobile suit.

" Can we give him a choice instead?!"

Ironhide, having fun with the bouncing human, bended down to Misfits Eye level, " Like what?"

"More push ups! More drills! More singing!" Misfits cheered and clapped her hands

"Ironhide why are you listening to her? She's like a Furby on Crack!" Bumblebee whined and nearly stopped doing his push ups.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAA" Misfits sang, Bumblebee wondered who gave her sugar for breckfast.

"Sure. She's a Furby on crack. But she's mah li'l Furby on Crack aren't cha?" Ironhide grinned at Misfits.

"Yah!" She said in a shrill voice, and nodded her head in a hamster headbang.

"What is she now? A pet?" Bumblebee grunted, as he sat up and started to run around the Lennox Property. Ironhide kept up, while Misfits hung onto one of Bumblebees antennae

"Drill Sargents Pet! Drill Sargents pet!" Misfits was acting like the Squiljum from The Unicorns Cronicles, only she wasn't repeating "Hotcha Gotcha."

"HOTCHA GOTCHA!" She screeched like a sparkling.

Well, so much for not being a Squiljum.

"Fits why don't y' sing tha' revamped Mickey Mouse Club song?" Ironhide suggested,

"Sing your part! sing your part!" Misfits nodded,

"Ah'right,"

Misfits bounced higher on Bumblebee's head like she was a performer at a show riding a horse and jumping. She bounced with enough force for Bumblebee to feel as though Ironhide had hit him in the head with a stick. Eventually she slipped, Ironhide made Bumblebee go back to push-ups instead of risking Misfits's life.

Misfits: _Sing a song and have some fun_

_When all the 'Cons are gone. _

Ironhide:_ Hey!_

Both: _M-I-S-F-I-T-S O-M-F-G Hey!_

Misfits sung and performed a toe-touch and then pointed to Ironhide, "Your Turn!"

Now Ironhide had himself faceplate to faceplate with Bumblebee and grined in that way that Drill Sargents did. The one that said ' you're in for it now'.

"_Oh shut up," _ Bumblebee thought in his head.

Ironhide: _Ah'm th' Sargent o' this beat, ( _Ironhide pointed to himself)

_C'mon an' move yar feet. _

Misfits: _Hey!_

Both: _I-R-O-N-H-I-D-E O-M-G! Hey!_

Ironhide: _Come along! _

Misfits: _Come along!_

Ironhide: _We are strong _

Misfits: _We are strong_

Both: _T'gether an' forever we sing Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

"WHEE!" Misfits bounced onto one of Ironhides cannons, " Come on BB Sing along!!"

"Yeah Bee, Sing fo' th' li'l' lady"

" Do I have a choice?" Bumblebee asked,

" Ah Dunno, should he?" Ironhide grinned at the 'Parrot' on his shoulder.

"Choice! Choice! Choice! Choice!" She chattered. To Bumblebee's surprise Ironhide actually pulled a cookie from subspace and gave it to Misfits. She grabbed it with both hands and ate it like a squrriel would a nut, getting cookie crumbs all over Ironhide's shoulder. Of which he ignored.

"Ah'right, Bee, y' c'n either do more push ups, or y' c'n sing along t' wha'ever song Fit's picks."

Bumblebee looked at him with a straight faceplate, "How many push ups?"

Okay so I rewrote come of Captian Jack's songs, they are

"Soldier Soldier" , "Captain Jack" and 'Together Forever". All of which I like very much.


	13. Chapter 13

Drifting Wolf Said:

OMG! LOL! Nice! XD This has got to be the best chappie yet!

My Reply: I had fun rewriting captain Jack Lyrics. I've actually tried singing the revised Mickey mouse song an it works very well.

blood shifter Said:

hehehehehe. that pure and utter torture. i don't feel sorry for bee one bit. good chapter. hope the next chapter will be coming up soon.

Bumblebee's reply: I thought you said I had fans.

My reply: I did, and they like watching you get torchered by the Furby on crack.

BB: I don't

Well thats too bad. Cause here comes round 2

Ironhide: Misfits ah said ah wasn't goin' t' do round two.

Bumblebee: THANK YOU IRONHIDE! ( Glomps Ironhide)

Ironhide: Ah take that back Ah'm gonna do round two.

Bumblebee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- CRACK!!!-

holy crap he broke his vocal processing symbology!

Ironhide: Slag, i'm gonna go run now. ( goes to go find a hiding spot before Ratchet comes)

Ooo Plot bunny! ( Grabs bunny: It's a bunny coverd with newspaper and sheet music) Okay Song fic it is! lets seewhat songs should I use today

Oh I got a good one. Thank you David HasselHoff!

And now!

Limbo Dance: DJ Ostkurve Feat. David Hasselhoff!

Seriously Bumblebee wondered where Misfits learned all the songs she knew. And why they didn't bother Ironhide. Oh wait, now he knew, Because Ironhide was " Singing along with the bouncing Furby on Crack"

This time, Misfits was actually doing the limbo under Bumblebee while he did push ups, and Ironhide was singing right along. It was a song by some DJ Ostkurve and it featured David Hasselhoff

Both: _WHEN YOU'RE IN JAMAICAAAAA!_

Ironhide: _Let's go on a holiday! _

Misfits: _Let's go to Jamaica! _

both: _Flyin' t' Mantigo Bay!_

_Let's go t' Jamaica_!

Misfits: _Maybe find a hide away, _

Ironhide: _Let's go t' Jamaica!_

Both: _We c'n limbo on th' sand _

_T' a steel Drum-band! _

Bumblebee grumbled as Misfits started to bounce on top of his head agian. besides, it's not fun to do the limbo when you can simply walk under the limbo bar.

Misfits: _Limbo good! _

Ironhide: _Limbo fine! _

Both: _Everybody gets a chance _

_Come on and move your body down! _

_Do the limbo dance! _

Misfits: _Limbo good _

Ironhide: _Limbo fine _

Both: _Everybody gets a chance _

_clap your hand it's party time _

_Do the limbo dance! _

Quite Suddenly Jazz popped out from a corner and started to play a steel drum that Primus only knew where he found it. he had on a blue hawaiian tee and a straw hat with his visor down. on a table next to him - that Bumblebee just noticed- was a hurricane glass filled with energon, complete with little paper umbrealla and a cherry.

Jazz: _Ya will hear th' limbo song! _

Ironhide and Misfits: _When ya're in Jamaica! _

Jazz: _Ya'll be dancin' all night long!_

Ironhide and Misfits: _When ya're in Jamaica! _

Jazz: _We can party on 'n' on !_

Ironhide and Misfits: _When ya're in Jamaica! _

All Except Bumblebee: _We can limbo on the sand _

_To a steel drum-band!_

Chibis popped in cheering, wearing Carnival cloths and started to do the Conga line while playing limbo. Several Chibis played along with Jazz with chibi sized instruments.

Ironhide: _Limbo good _

Misfits: _Limbo fine _

Chibis: _Everybody gets a chance! _

Jazz: _C'mon 'n' move yar body down _

All Except Bumblebee: _Do the limbo dance! _

Ironhide and Misfits: _Limbo good _

Jazz and the Chibis: _Limbo fine _

Chibis: _Everybody gets a chance _

All Except Bumblebee: _Clap your hand it's party time _

_Do the limbo dance _

Bumblebee's optics twiched as the chibis started to conga all up and down his back. Misfits joining in with them

All Except Bumblebee: _Everybody is singin' now _

_Come _

_we have a sunshine and everybody dancing _

_Although your children are smilin' _

_Everybody is happy _

_The mamas and the papas _

_Come children _

_Sing _

_Oh Oh Oh Ooooooh yeah _

_Come everybody _

Bumblebee Facevaulted, he was sure his optics needed to be repaired now. Prime and Ratchet were here now. Prime had on one of those big straw hats with the big rim and the ends out, big sunglasses and a pink and blue hawaiian tee shirt and...Sandals? Ratchet had a fruit hat on and was carrying marracas.

Prime: _Fantasies can all come true _

All Except Prime and Bumblebee: _Let's stay in Jamaica! _

Prime: _Gone in sunshine of you _

All Except Prime and Bumblebee: _Let's stay in Jamaica! _

Prime: _Sleepin' under skies of blue _

All Except Prime and Bumblebee: _Let's stay in Jamaica! _

_We can limbo on the sand _

_To a steel drum-band. _

Misfits: _Limbo good _

Ironhide: _Limbo fine _

Ratchet: _Everybody gets a chance _

Prime: _Come on and move your body down _

Jazz: _Do th' limbo dance _

Chibis: _Limbo good _

_Limbo fine _

_Everybody gets a chance _

_clap your hand it's party time _

_Do the limbo dance _

_It's a summer party... _

At This point Bumblebee was about to scream. and then he spoted Sam, Mikeala, Miles, Mr. and Mrs. Witicky, The Lennoxes, Glen, Maggie, Reggie Simmons, Tom Banacheck, Trent Demarco, Secretary Keller and Bobby Bolivia, Mojo...and David Hasselholf?

Ironhide, Misfits, Miles, Maggie, and Glen: _Limbo good _

Ratchet, Sam, Mikeala, Trent, and Keller, Bolivia : _Limbo fine _

Prime, Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky and Mojo: _Everybody gets a chance _

Jazz, The Lennoxes, and Simmons and Banachek: _Come on and move your body down _

Chibis And Davild Hasselholf: _Do the limbo dance _

All the Humans _Limbo good _

_Limbo fine _

_Everybody gets a chance _

_clap your hand it's party time _

_Do the limbo dance _

Bumblebee let go of his push up and fell, hoping the fall would knock himself out. It didn't

Every one Except Bumblebee: _Limbo good _

_Limbo fine _

Just the Humans and David Hasselholf: _Everybody gets a chance _

_Come on and move your body down _

Chibis: _Do the limbo dance _

_Limbo good _

_Limbo fine _

Everyone except Bumblebee:_Everybody gets a chance _

_clap your hand it's party time _

_Do the limbo dance _

_clap your hand it's party time _

_Do the limbo dance!!!!_

Bumblebee's CPU melted.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY CPU IS GOING TO EXPLODE!!"**_

Bumblebee screamed as he quickly transformed in the Lennoxes Garage destroying the roof of it,

Somewhere in a nearby neighborhood, a car alarm went off with the volume of Bumblebee's scream that made his voice sound like it was about to crack. Flocks and flocks of bird flew from trees within a seven hundred mile radius, At the Traquility Hospital Ratchet looked up from his can of energon and a window in which one the humans he'd recently transported was having surgery and saw the big mob flock of birds coming from the east it looked like one soild mass. He shook his head werily knowing at some point either tonight or tomorrow there would be either and angry and totally pissed off Bumblebee and a crying upset Misfits, or a angry and pissed off, bitchy Misfits and a freaked out Bumblebee or Just Ironhide carrying Bumblebee and Misfits would be comming to him. All the way in New York Jazz looked up from the enlarged DJ equipment and removed his headphones and it became quiet in the Club he was DJing for. Finally somewhere in on the planet earth Optimus Prime looked up at the sky, narrowed his optics and said "What did Misfits do now?"

(A/N: Right now I'd love to see the Animators of the Transformers Movie do that. I'd laugh my aft off.)

Ironhide grumbled, he was so staying put this time,

Misfits stood up from her little nest of Blankets next to Ironhide and gave him a sharp kick to the thigh, "It's your turn."

Ironhide groaned but stood up, "Fine, But I told ya David Hasselholf would give 'im nightmares."

End!

That was so random, And Sorry to any David Hasselholf Fans, that bit was totally random.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Jazz?" Misfits yelled from her Tree house to the 'Bots who were currently lying out in the sun in the Witwicky backyard.

"Yeah 'Fits?"

"I'm bored make Bumblebee do something funny."

" Like what?" Bumblebee asked,

"I don't know just do something funny."

"I don't feel like it." Bumblebee shifted and placed his hands over his abdomen. He looked over at the Tree house to see if Misfits was doing anything in the window. she was however lying face down on her futon so Bumblebee couldn't see her.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Noooooooooooooo."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like embarrasing myself for your enterainment."

"But Jazz will be there."

"I'm not doing it for his entertainment too."

"What if I invited Jazz AND Ratchet."

"No,"

"What about Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide?"

"No."

"Okay then Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide And Prime?"

"For Primus's sake no! Stop asking."

Misfits got up. Bumblebee slowly closed his optics and counted backwards from fifteen. "_**I am going to kill her slowly with a rusty spoon.**_" he said quietly in cybertronian, Jazz chuckled.

Calmly Misfits strolled out onto the lawn as though she'd dropped in by surprise and came up to Bumblebee's head looming over his optics. standing on the Autobot insignia on his forehead

"-What Misfits?-" Bumblebee whined, "-You're standing in my sunlight.-"

"Please do something funny? I'll pay you."

"-Pay me with what?-"

"I don't know."

"-Will you go away then?-"

"No."

"-Will you get off my head?-"

"No."

"-Please?-"

"No." Misfits said, keeping a very unMisfitsish straight face.

"Misfits if you don't get off my insignia, I'm going to smack you off like a bug."

"You don't have the right Programing to hurt a human." Misfits stated plainly.

"_**Primus Fraggit she's right!!!**_" Bumblebee groaned. Jazz laughed content to not interfere with they're banter.

"PLEASE DO SOMETHING FUNNY!?"

Burrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrr ( Big Rig engine sound XD)

"PRIME'S HERE!!!" Misfits jumped off Bumblebees head and rushed to the Witwicky's front yard. where immediatly she glomped one of Primes legs.

"I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssed youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Prime!" She squealed.

Prime knelt down and patted Misfits little head. " It's nice to see you too Misfits."

"Priiiiiime Make Bumblebee do something funny. Plllllleassssssssssssssssse? "

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING STOP ASKING BOTS OF HIGHER AUTHOIRITY!!" Bumblebee yelled. "I'M NOT EMBARASS-"

"Bumblebee do something funny for Misfits."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Do something funny for Misfits." Primus smiled. Misfits hugged his leg.

Jazz pounded the ground laughing his visor off.

"But-but-but! "

"Bumblebee."


	15. Chapter 15

OMG I UPDATED SOMETHING ON

-Spazz-

Anyway im semi back now guys! I'll try up dating when I can or when I've actually finished something! but as a sorry PLEASE ENJOY THIS

-Always Wear Your Seatbelt-

Misfits shifted against Bumblebee's leathery backseat, and put her jacket on.

Not because Bumblebee's AC was ridiculously cold -it wasn't-, but because she had nothing better to do other than punch his back seat -hard because it made him give a twitch which amused her greatly- every time she saw a Volkswagen car. Playing 'I Spy' with Bumblebee got real old real fast.

As to why she sat in the back seat, she just felt like it, having been in the both front seats already during Chinese fire drills, Bumblebee's favorite roadside game to play with her, mostly because he could eject her from his seats at will.

"-I still don't get how we can't have flown.-" Bumblebee settled down on his hydraulics. Comfortable with the Nevada sun on his top and a stretch of not so wide but insanely open road.

"I don't feel like making a fake passport. You won't believe the crap I get from the chibi's about making those. That and remember the last time we went flying? Or even on that cruse when we had your body on there? How sick you got? How much oil and energon did you spew all over the ships tarmac that I had to take care of before the cameras caught sight of it? How many hours did we spend sitting down because your poor insides were trying to come out of your mouth?"

He huffed, sending a blast of even colder air into his back seat. Misfits didn't mind, she tucked her hands into her hoodie sleeves and sniffed. Oh how he hated when she was right and replied like that.

"Besides, road trips are fun."

"Hmpfh" Bumblebee shook a little, "-So long as you're buying. I suppose it's not that bad.-"

"I buy nothing I have it all in my bag." she smirked,

Companionable silence.

Misfits laid on his back seat, content to look at his roof, because desert was hardly interesting when you couldn't go out and run around in it. Bumblebee himself was content to drive, surf the web and a number of other things at the same time.

A few hours passed, Bumblebee was surprised to find that Misfits had fallen into something of a nap. Or at least he thought she was. He could never be sure; -not bothering to bio-scan her on a daily basis- most of the time she looked like she was asleep in the middle of the day was when she had her headphones on but she wasn't asleep then she was thinking apparently or some other scrap about daydreaming she told him.

"-'Fits? You asleep?-" he swerved a little and jostled his hydraulics a little,

No response.

He cackled quietly. Noticing that her seatbelt was off. Oh this was too good to pass up on.

"-MISFITS!-" He swerved hard to the right then to the left and finally stopped on his breaks sending her flying face first into the back of his drivers seat and finally onto the floor of the back

"WHAT THE HELL IS iWRONG/i WITH YOU?" She yelled at him, giving him a hard punch to the middle seat, which she'd discovered was the more sensitive spot out of all his seats, it made him give a jitter on his hydraulics and swerve a bit. It was something akin to getting a poke in the stomach, and with Misfits's punches it was like someone jabbing a finger into your belly button really hard.

He snickered and snorted, " You forgot to buckle your seat belt."

"Jackass." Misfits huffed


End file.
